Something New
by Scarlet Shayde
Summary: Summary: Living on the streets, Liz and Patti learned to take care of themselves. Attempting to rob a Shinigami? Not part of the plan. But then again, falling for him wasn't either. Nor was making a deal with a friend to finally confess to their partners. Kid and the Thompson sisters, with Kid and Liz, some Soul and Maka, and a bit of Black Star and Tsubaki.


**_Something New_**

**Summary: Living on the streets, Liz and Patti learned to take care of themselves. Attempting to rob a Shinigami? ****_Not _****part of the plan. But then again, falling for him wasn't either. Nor was making a deal with a friend to finally confess to their partners. Kid and the Thompson sisters, with Kid and Liz, some Soul and Maka, and a bit of Black Star and Tsubaki.**

* * *

They share everything.

Since the moment Patti was born, Liz has always shared everything with her. _ Everything. _When they end up on the streets, young and alone with no one to tuck them in at night or make sure they had second servings at dinner–or even _dinner_ at all–they just become closer, even more dependent on each other than they'd ever been. Over the years this grows, until the sisterly love that had always been there had become a fiercely burning need to keep each other safe. This was especially true for Liz. Any night they can't find enough to eat, when they haven't managed to steal anything to sell for food, she sees her little sister smile brightly and babble happily on about whatever comes into her head. But Liz can peer past the surface, can detect how miserable Patti's angrily empty stomach makes the young girl. It physically hurts Liz.

When by accident they discover their shared 'special superpowers!', as Patti dubs them, they're elated. Liz immediately grasps the benefits to this, and vows that she will never let her sister go to bed without _something_ in her stomach ever again. They take to mugging people, one sister transformed into a gleaming pistol while the other holds their sibling to a trembling man's temple and calmly waits as he fishes out the money she demands. Once the crisp bills hit the girl's hand she immediately brings the butt of the gun down onto his head and he crumples to the ground, unconscious. Then whoever was the weapon this time (they take turns) slips back into her human skin and they both fade into the shadows like they were never there. Patti's happy, jumping around and singing a made up song about apples and toast and chicken, and Liz walks next to her baby sister, hands in her jean pockets, and smiles because Patti is.

Don't think their life is good now, though. Just _better._ They still hunker down in abandoned buildings at night and curl into each other for warmth, but now at least their bellies are full and there's even a cheap blanket. Obviously they share that too. Liz tries not to think about it too much, their life, because if she does something in her chest twists painfully and she thinks that her wonderful, amazing sister deserves so much _more. _And Liz can't give it to her.

Despite the fact that they are now thieves, Liz tries to keep as much of their moral compasses as she can without letting them miss a meal. She always picks the targets, and if at all possible she picks the men she instinctively knows are rich, all sharp suits and shiny shoes and snobby attitudes. Sometimes she can't find the wealthy ones and they have to take money from someone who wasn't born with a silver spoon in their mouth. Liz invariably feels bad and a bit more like a criminal when they bash these people over the head and run away with money that was _earned,_ not given, but Patti always comes first. _Always. _

XXX

She's scared right now. Patti isn't, Liz would be able to tell if she was, but the older sister is terrified. Not for herself, of course, but for Patti. The only damn person on the planet she cares about, her baby sister whom she had vowed to keep safe forever. The boy is calm, so very unshakably calm, even as Patti holds Liz's barrel flush against his skull. Something's wrong, and Liz's instincts scream at her to run but Patti isn't moving and if Liz speaks the boy will know what they are. _Weapons. _Steel encased in a human body.

When he speaks, Liz can feel her entire being tauten, muscles tense inside the metal. The targets never speak this way, unruffled and serene, like he doesn't have a gun pressed up against his brains ready to shoot.

"Hello. If you'd be so kind to tell me your name?" the boy says evenly, golden eyes not leaving Patti's large blue ones.

The younger sister blinks in surprise, then a smile breaks out across her face, because Patti is Patti and she can't help it. "Hiya!" she chirps, not removing her sister's deadly muzzle. "I'm Patti Thompson."

He nods, still unconcerned. "Ah, one of the famous Thompson duo. Where is your sister, Patti?"

Patti grins and replies in a sing-song voice, "Oh, she's around!" Even in her terror, Liz cracks a small smile at Patti's subtle joke.

"I see." The boy still hasn't broken eye contact, even when Patti shifts and Liz's gun form brushes his odd hair–black with three _horizontal _white stripes on only _one _side of his head–across his forehead a little. He should definitely _not_ be this calm, Liz thinks, worry for her sister bubbling inside her. He speaks again. "May I inquire as to the reason you are currently holding a gun to my head?"

Patti looks a little dumbfounded. Liz doesn't blame her. Honestly, isn't it fairly obvious what they want?

Collecting herself for the most part, Patti wipes the grin from her face with an ease that makes Liz so sad, and hardens her expression. "Money. Now." It comes out in a low growl that would have most _sane_ people trembling, but this boy, this strange and frightening boy, merely cocks an eyebrow coolly.

"No." Liz can tell Patti is taken aback by his answer, and neither of them really know what to do next so they just stay where they are.

He smoothes the front of his suit down though there were no wrinkles in the first place. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Death the Kid."

Patti still stares at him blankly, but in Liz's mind the words come together with a click as she realizes just who the hell they are trying to mug. _Shinigami._

Transforming in a flash of light, Liz pushes a confused Patti behind her and away from the Death God standing with such composure in front of them. "Touch her and I'll kill you," she snarls ferally, one hand in a tight fist at her side while the other reaches out to make sure Patti stays shielded behind her. "Death God be damned." He seems speechless and surprised for once at her sudden appearance, although he must know about weapons, being who he is. Or maybe it's the threat that startles him.

"Sissy? What are you talking about?" Patti's clueless but for once Liz ignores her, steel-hard gaze fixed on the face of Lord Death's only son.

Death the Kid lets out a sigh. "Honestly. Do you really think my intent is to harm either of you?"

Liz gives a jerk of her shoulder, a kind of shrug. Her eyes are still colder than ice and she knows he can see _exactly _what she would be willing to do to protect her sister. "Is it?"

Gold eyes meet hers in a measured look. "No."

Liz snorts. "And why should I believe you, _Shinigami?"_ she sneers, hearing Patti gasp as the younger girl finally understands.

"Because I would not hurt the innocent," Death the Kid replies simply.

Now the older sister laughs bitterly. "Haven't you heard of us? We're not _innocent."_ He can hear the sadness and regret and anger behind the words, but she doesn't care.

"Aren't you?" he says quietly.

Her eyes widen, losing the steel edge, and her arm drops fractionally. "What?" Liz whispers.

"You do what you have to in order to survive and keep your sister alive and healthy. You are the farthest thing from evil, Elizabeth Thompson," the boy replies flatly. She can feel her eyes filling with tears. Why is he saying this to her?! No one's ever said _anything_ like this before...

He observes this change briefly, a hint of sympathy and reflected sadness in his beautiful gold eyes. "I give you my word as a Shinigami: I will not harm you or your sister." Liz doesn't understand why, but when Patti moves forward she lets her restricting arm fall.

"You're nice, Mr. Death!"

His face scrunches up a bit at the title. "Please, call me Kid."

XXX

Liz doesn't understand how they end up here, at the famous Gallow's Mansion with the son of Lord Death himself, but for some reason she instinctively trusts this boy, and she can feel that Patti does too. Kid brings them upstairs, asks if they want separate rooms, and immediately Liz shakes her head, Patti moving closer to grip the sleeve of her older sister's jacket. They share everything, and they're certainly not going to stop now as they stand in the house of a boy they've just met and accept his offer of a place to stay. Kid somehow turns up some loose t-shirts and a few pairs of flannel pants and insists they take them for pajamas. Liz takes the offered set, still wary, but unable to refuse as Patti squeals over the giraffe design on the pants he gives her.

That night, while Patti sleeps soundly with a smile on her face, Liz sits up all night and watches over her in this strange place.

XXX

Kid comes to get them for breakfast, and when he asks how they slept, Liz gives a polite answer to hide the fact that although some part of her–for whatever reason–trusts him, she spent the night keeping guard over Patti.

Breakfast is wonderful. They haven't had real cooked food in so long, and Patti stuffs herself silly while Kid looks on with slight amusement over his own plate and Liz eats carefully, still cautious.

They talk for hours. He's surprisingly easy to open up to, even though they find out fairly quickly he has a bit of an _issue_ with things that aren't symmetrical and have to talk him out of an odd funk, much to Liz's bewilderment. When Patti brings up the whole turning-into-guns thing, Kid's obviously intrigued and asks if they would mind showing him again. Liz complies grudgingly, transforming and landing in his hand (she thinks he had expected her to go to Patti; she's not sure herself why she didn't) where he seems to instinctively spin her and hold the grip upside down, pinky on the trigger instead of pointer. Liz knows this should probably feel weird, being held upside down, but instead it just feels right. Patti must have a similar feeling because she cheers and transforms as well, Kid automatically catching her the same way. There's a small but profound 'click' in all of their heads, and everyone freezes.

"What was that?" Liz asks from the pistol, mouth dry.

Kid is at a loss for words, it seems, or maybe he's just in shock. He sure looks it. "We... you... our soul wavelengths... they matched. All three of us," he says in a stunned voice. Liz and Patti only know a little about the whole weapon/meister thing, but both know enough to realize that this is a _big_ deal. Liz doesn't know what to say and Patti giggles and says, "We match, sis!" in a ridiculously gleeful voice. It seems to draw Kid out of his daze. He looks down at the pistols in his hands and a dreamy smile floats across his face. Liz raises an eyebrow and asks him what the hell he's on. 'Course, she words it a bit more politely when she actually says it.

"You two... are PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" he exclaims, eyes delighted.

Liz can't help but laugh as she changes back, Patti following with a giggle. They all smile for a second, Liz slightly shaking her head because the fact that the son of the Shinigami has an obsession with _symmetry_ of all things is completely comical. The easy conversation starts back up and continues the rest of the day, through lunch and the afternoon before fading off during dinner. Patti's still happy and devouring everything, but Liz is wondering when they should leave (because they have to, right?) and who knows what's going on in Kid's mind.

It's after they've all finished and Patti is attempting to make a giraffe out of the remains of her meal (she's suddenly become extremely fond of the animal) that Kid finally puts down his fork and speaks up.

"I have a proposal for the two of you," he says, not looking up from his plate. Liz almost thinks he might be nervous. "I would like to extend an invitation for you both... to live here and perhaps consider becoming my weapon partners?" It sounds like a question and it confirms the earlier thought that Kid is actually nervous but Liz isn't thinking about that right now. Mostly, she's concentrating on not fainting or doing something equally embarrassing. Maybe she should figure out how to check her hearing because no way did Death the Kid just ask if they would consider partnering up with him. As he glances from under his bangs, Liz accepts that yes, he did just ask that. _And _he offered to let them live with him? It feels too good to be true but she sits in disbelief because she realizes he _meant it._

Patti's eyes are shining and she looks to her older sister. Liz opens her mouth to speak and knows what she's going to say even though everything she's been through should have her speaking otherwise.

"Okay."

XXX

They're a strange trio, but they work together perfectly anyway. Liz doesn't have to worry about where their next meal is coming from and as the months pass she loses any doubt she has about their new meister. He actually means what he says and cares about them, oddly enough. His OCD fits are really the only downside, but she'll gladly take them.

Attending the Academy brings a whole new set of people and Liz can't believe it for a while. She actually has _friends. _And she cares about them. It's a bit overwhelming at first but quickly settles down into incredible happiness. She and Patti and Kid are still closer to each other than to anyone else, always will be, but they have other people in their lives. It's a shock for all of them. It makes her heart hurt when she realizes that Kid has never had any friends before either. He was as alone as they were, but at least the sisters had each other.

Liz loves her life now. It's true Black Star's sometimes a bit of an idiot and maybe Maka has a temper sometimes, but he's fun and unbelievably confident–not just in himself but in _all _of them–and she is kind and loyal to a fault. (Although Liz notices her loyalty definitely goes to a whole new level when it comes to Soul and suspects that there's something there for the meister, even if she doesn't know it.)

XXX

Eventually something incredibly significant happens with the Thompsons, although others might not see it as such. Liz and Patti unanimously decide to have separate rooms.

When they tell Kid, Liz knows he immediately understands what this really means. For the first time, they are not sharing something. They're still as close as ever, but they're becoming their own people. He also recognizes this as a powerful sign of exactly how much they trust him, Liz especially. They move into their new rooms, Patti paints giraffes all over her walls, and things are different, only they aren't really. It's a little liberating, Liz guiltily admits to Kid one night, having her own space that's _just hers._ He smiles and she knows he gets it, because he's Kid and he understands her in a way that kind of unsettles her but she likes anyways.

XXX

Over time, she realizes something's going on with her emotions, something she most certainly did not give permission for, and it freaks her out to no end. She does _not_ want to look at him like that! Except she does. But she _can't_. He's her meister and best friend and so close that he's practically a part of her and it's the same with Patti. Kid is just too important to risk over a stupid little thing like her _feelings._ It'll just go away, right? She can just wait for that.

It doesn't.

Her pulse still flutters when he gives her the soft look he's never given anyone but her and Patti, except the _look _somehow changes between the two. Liz doesn't get it because why would he look at each of them differently? She tells that hopeful little voice in her head (or maybe her heart) to take a long walk off a short pier and squashes the impulse to smile like a fool when he does something sweet. Tsubaki obviously sees what's going on with the elder of the twin pistols, but she doesn't bring it up and neither does Maka, who is way too perceptive for her own good–despite being too romantically disinclined to understand what's happening between her and her own partner. At least Tsubaki fully accepts her undeniable affection for Black Star (which neither of the other girls get and Patti really doesn't care about).

At least, the two don't bring it up until late into a girls-night sleepover.

Tsubaki considerately waits until Patti's sound asleep and snuggling with a four-foot-tall giraffe before pouncing.

"Alright, Liz. What's going on?" Liz concentrates on painting her nails and hopes her expression isn't giving anything away.

"Whaddaya mean?" she asks casually.

Maka rolls her eyes and flips a lock of hair over her shoulder. Liz finally managed to convince her to stop wearing those pigtails, although it took a long, _long _time.

"Don't play dumb," the other blonde says. "We're not stupid and we're not boys, so obviously we noticed the way you've been acting for a while now."

Genuinely curious, Liz asks, "What does being a boy have to do with anything?"

"They're way too oblivious to see when a girl has a crush," Maka answers flatly, Tsubaki nodding. "Quit avoiding the topic." Liz looks down at her half-done fingernails and Maka's gaze softens. "Kid, huh?" she says gently, and Liz jerks her head up to meet two sympathetic gazes. Swallowing, she can't make herself deny it.

"We get it, you know," Tsubaki says, a note of empathy in her sweet voice. Liz knows she's thinking of Black Star, who's so clueless the dark weapon could stand in front of him with a flashing sign spelling out her feelings and he still wouldn't see.

Liz gives in and sighs. "It's hard," she confides. "I shouldn't feel this way! He doesn't think of me like that."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

The pistol fidgets. "He looks at me... the same way he looks at Patti. I'm just his partner, his friend."

Maka bursts out laughing and even Tsubaki has a hand over her mouth to muffle her chuckling. "Shh! You'll wake Patti up!" Liz scolds, but of course her sister's still asleep. "What's so funny anyways?" she asks, a tiny bit hurt.

"Liz, if you think Kid sees you two the same way you haven't seen him look at you at all," Tsubaki says kindly. Maka agrees. "His eyes when he looks at you... are different from when he looks at Patti."

Liz feels frustrated and confused. "What would you know? You won't even admit _your_ own feelings, how could you decipher his?" Maka splutters incoherently at this, and Liz continues. "Please, all three of us know you're totally head over heels for Soul. At least Tsubaki and I can admit it out loud."

Tsubaki hums with a nod.

"What– you– why does it even matter? Not like anything's mutual here," the scythemeister says, muttering the last bit under her breath. "Just... trust us, okay? Tell him."

Despite her tangled feelings, Liz still loves putting her friends in awkward situations so she can't give up this chance. "How 'bout this, Maka. I'll make you a _deal._" The other girl cocks an eyebrow again and Liz continues. "I'll ask Kid exactly how he feels about me... if _you _kiss Soul."

Maka's face is bright red and it's hilarious. "What–hey! That's not fair! Mine's way worse!"

"You don't have a baby sister to keep in the equation," Liz says flatly. "Anyway," she flips her hair with a smug smile, "I'll bet you'd be too chicken to do it."

"How much?" Tsubaki interjects curiously, having been the overseer for many bets before.

"Hmm... how's about fifty?" Liz smirks. It doesn't really matter, Maka will _never–_

"You've got yourself a bet, Liz Thompson." The pistol's jaw drops.

"But– But– You weren't actually supposed to say _yes_!" Liz wails. Why hadn't she remembered how stubborn Maka is before she brought this up?!

"You should have know better," Tsubaki says dryly. "Have you ever seen Maka back down from a challenge?" Liz smacks her forehead on the coffee table, then thinks of something and looks up again. "Hey, why did you all the sudden just figure out you're crazy for the boy?"

Maka gives her a blank stare. "It's not sudden. I mean, it's not like I didn't realize it." When Tsubaki and Liz both gape at her, the meister gets defensive. "What?"

"You've known you loved him and you never told us?! What the hell, Maka?! Since when?!"

The other girl leans back a little at Liz's outburst. "I don't like to talk about this stuff, you know that."

"When did you admit this to yourself, exactly?" Tsubaki asks.

Maka averts her eyes. "Uh, since London and Free?" There's a shocked silence as they stare at her with their jaws dropped. "_What?"_

"That was _years_ ago," Tsubaki says, astonished.

Liz tries to imagine being in love with Kid for that long without saying a word. _Whoa. _Tsubaki seems to share the response. There's another pause, and then:

"How have you restrained from jumping him all this time?"

"_LIZ!"_

Liz laughs at Maka's embarrassed face. Teasing her is so much fun.

Desperate to change the subject, Maka gets back to the point. "So! Fifty bucks if I... yeah... and then _you _have to ask Kid if he sees you as more than a friend," she says, still red.

"Fine," Liz groans. She's blaming herself for the heartache she's sure will follow if Maka carries out her part; but considering how she couldn't even bring herself to say the words 'kiss' and 'Soul' Liz feels a little better. Stubborn or not, Maka won't do this... right? "Tsubaki, you know the drill."

Happily, the dark-haired girl begins to list off rules. "Okay! So, Maka, you have one week to kiss Soul–" the meister moans and Tsubaki sends her a sympathetic look before continuing, "–_and_ it has to be in front of both of us." At this, Maka copies Liz and bangs her head into the coffee table. Liz actually feels kinda bad for her about that, but it's the only way to make sure. A kiss is different from a talk. "If you don't, you give Liz fifty bucks. If you do, Liz owes _you_ fifty dollars _and _she must ask Kid if he considers her more than a friend. And Liz–if he says yes, _you _have to confess." Liz pales. "Only if he says he likes you, though," Tsubaki reiterates quickly. By now, both the other girls were looking a little green.

_It's going to be an interesting week, _Tsubaki thinks wryly.

XXX

When Liz goes to the bathroom to get ready the Monday after the sleepover, she greets Patti tersely before concentrating on her morning routine. The group hadn't been together at all that weekend, so today was the first chance Maka would have to win their bet. She still thought Maka wouldn't do it, but you never know with her.

Patti examines her sister for a moment, then speaks. "What's up, sis?"

Liz sighs and puts down the toothpaste. After a second, she asks quietly, "What do you consider Kid, other than our meister?" If Patti liked Kid romantically, the bet was _off. _Tsubaki and Maka would agree with that; it wasn't fair otherwise. Because the sisters share a lot of things, but romance isn't going to be one of them.

Patti doesn't even pause. "He's my bestest friend ever, next to you! He's like, a big brother!" she says enthusiastically, tossing her arms up and spinning.

Liz's heart sinks. "So you think of all of us as siblings?"

"Nuh-uh." The older girl's brow furrows and she's about to ask when Patti continues. "I think you and me are sisters and me and him are brother and sister." With that, she prances out of the bathroom, leaving behind Liz who suddenly realizes that Patti might be a lot more perceptive than she'd thought.

XXX

Everything's normal that day, at least in the beginning. Liz decides to play it cool and cocky and sends Maka a wide smirk when the pistol enters the classroom. Maka's face pales almost imperceptibly and her hands tighten around her books. Kid and Patti don't notice the interaction between the two, but Soul does and gives a curious glance between the tall pistol and his meister. Tsubaki just hides a giggle from her seat and Black Star doesn't bother to be discreet as he cackles. Apparently Tsubaki filled him in. Thankfully, being one to make bets often himself, the ninja is surprisingly good about keeping the existence of any bets currently going on to himself and this one seems to be no exception. Although he does seem to find it a lot more funny than usual.

Liz huffs at him and takes her seat.

Class is unbearably dull today, so she splits her time between watching Maka try and pay attention while wound so tightly she looks ready to snap her pencil in two, discreetly stealing glances at Kid from behind her hair, and adding another coat of polish to her fingers because the color just isn't bright enough. She cusses under her breath quietly when she manages to flick bright red drops of nail polish across the back of her hand. She sets the bottle down and is about to scrape off the spots when Kid silently takes her hand and gently rubs off the red polish before setting it back on the table and continuing to take notes. Her eyes are wide and she wonders if there's actually a tinge of pink on her meister's cheeks or if she's imagining things. Glancing back to the other side, she catches three pairs of eyes on her. Black Star's grinning, Tsubaki's eyes are glowing and Maka is giving her a sly smile. She immediately faces forward and pointedly ignores them for the rest of the lesson.

By the time the bell rings for lunch, Liz is a mess of nerves again, which is ridiculous because she's not the one who may or may not end up kissing her best friend within the next hour. To her immense relief, Maka looks even more nervous than Liz. Not that she wants her friend to be upset or anything; she never would have even joked about this if she thought there was any chance Maka'd get hurt. But it's kind of reassuring to know she isn't the only one who was scared.

They all sit outside in the shade of their favorite tree to eat. Maka appears to be trying to keep from completely freaking out, eating as quickly as she can. Black Star is sending her subtle taunts in the passing conversation and not-so-subtle looks and gestures. Liz's face has been carefully cleared of emotion, showing only her usual half-bored expression. When Maka's eyes meet hers, she smiles big and slow. Black Star times that glance with another if-you-didn't-know-what-was-going-on-you-wouldn't- notice-it jibe and the poor girl snaps.

Slamming her lunch down, Maka grabs her startled partner by the front of his shirt and yanks him forward, smashing her lips to his. Soul's red eyes go wide before he enthusiastically responds, wrapping his arms around her waist. Black Star whoops, Patti laughs, Tsubaki covers her mouth with both hands so nobody will hear her squeal happily, and Kid's jaw drops while Liz grins involuntarily. Maka reluctantly lets go a few moments later, face flushed as Soul releases her. Liz can tell she's totally trying not to smile like crazy or, conversely, start hyperventilating. Maka sneaks a glance at her weapon, and her blush reaches new levels as she realizes he's staring at her speechlessly. The meister grabs what's left of her food and stands quickly, mumbling something about seeing them in class before hurrying off towards the school. Patti starts singing a sappy love song while Soul's face changes from shock to the expression of someone who's just won the lottery. With a sharp-toothed grin and a "see ya" he stands and takes off after Maka, catching up only a second later. They all openly watch as the two exchange words before Soul pulls her up into another kiss, Maka dropping her lunch to wind her arms around his neck.

"Awww," Liz coos in delight. "That's so _cute!"_

"Took 'em long enough!" Black Star proclaims. "Man, he's so clueless." Liz gives him a disbelieving look before softening when she notices the ninja has his arm around Tsubaki's shoulders, fingers softly tracing up and down her arm as she leans into him. Maybe he's getting the hint after all.

"Uh," Kid starts, looking completely confused. "Does anybody know what that was all about?" The others (minus Patti, who was still singing) all immediately respond.

"What? No!"

"O-of course not!"

"Maka finally got the guts to lay one on him!"

Kid looks as befuddled as he was before he asked. "Never mind."

They all jump when Soul curses loudly in the distance. "SHIT!"

"What the...?" Liz wonders, turning. "_Oh my god." _

"Dude, he's _so_ dead."

"Oh, dear."

"Well, this is... interesting."

"Hahaha, look at 'em run!"

Patti laughs again as they all watch Soul grab Maka's hand and sprint towards the front of the school while Stein holds a foaming-at-the-mouth Spirit by the back of his coat.

XXX

The rest of the day passes quickly. Soul spends the rest of the day hiding under his desk from Deathscythe (who he narrowly escaped earlier thanks to a well-timed Maka-Chop from his newly established girlfriend). Half the girls in the school glare at Maka wherever she goes. She finally has enough when one of the fangirls takes the threats Maka's been getting to a physical level and shoves the scythemeister, who promptly punches her in the face. Stein informs Maka that he locked Spirit in his lab, so "please get your partner out from under the table, he looks like a fool". When the final bell rings, Maka and Soul practically sprint for the door. Liz chuckles as she watches them make their escape. Her attention is brought back to the others as Black Star raps his knuckles on her desk.

"Don't forget your end of the deal now, 'kay?" he says with a smirk.

Liz realizes Patti and Kid are already by the door, Kid giving her a curious look. "Isn't it Maka who's supposed to remind me of that?" she asks, glaring at him.

Black Star laughs loudly. "Yeah, 'cuz she's gonna remember _now!" _the assassin snorts.

"I won't forget," Liz says in a monotone.

He gives her a considering look before grinning again. "Quit worryin' so much! Maka 'n Tsubaki wouldn't've allowed this bet if they didn't think it'd turn out okay!"

Liz blinks in surprise. "You... actually said something helpful."

He roars with obnoxious laughter again and the moment's gone. "Of course I did! I'm a god, remember?"

Liz simply rolls her eyes and leaves, skirting around her meister's questions.

XXX

Dinner's quiet, for once. Liz is too lost in thought to talk and Kid gives up trying to start a conversation almost immediately. Even Patti's silent, eating quickly and skipping off into another part of the house.

Standing, Liz gathers the dishes, Kid rising to help. They carry them into the kitchen and stack them by the sink. Kid wordlessly holds out soap and a towel. She picks the soap, filling the sink with foamy water and scrubbing plates and silverware quickly before handing them to Kid to rinse and dry. She doesn't mind doing the dishes usually (Kid preferred to 'try and live a bit more normally' so he'd dissuaded his father from hiring help) but tonight she feels nervous. A deal is a deal though, and Elizabeth Thompson doesn't go back on her word. So when Kid stacks the last plate in the cupboard, she speaks up.

"Hey, Kid?"

He raised an eyebrow, not used to her subdued tone. "Yes?"

"Um... what do you consider me and Patti, besides your weapons?" Liz phrases the question just as she had with Patti that morning. She technically wasn't supposed to ask about Patti, but she'd chickened out a little with the thought of asking something that made the real question blatantly obvious.

Kid seems unable to decide where to put his hands. He tucks them into his pockets, crosses his arms, then finally settles them on the counter. "Well..." he says slowly, "Patti is like a little sister to me."

Liz tries not to clench her teeth. "So... you see us as siblings?"

Kid keeps his golden eyes trained on his hands, for once not meeting her eyes. "I consider Patti a sibling."

She swallows and carefully shoves down a speck of hope. "And... what do you consider me?"

He takes a long time to answer. "What do you want me to consider you, Liz?" His eyes meet hers for a brief second before they glance away and she suddenly realizes, like she did that day so many years ago, that Kid is _nervous._

"I don't know, exactly," Liz answers lightly, determinedly not letting her own nerves show through in her voice. "I think... maybe we could try something new."

Kid looks at her fully now. "I'm not opposed to the idea."

"So, what are your thoughts on, maybe, a date?"

He smiles, small but very genuine. "I'd really like that, Liz."

She mirrors his smile. "Me too."

Clearing his throat slightly, he asks, "So... are you doing anything Friday?"

Her smile morphs into a full-out grin. "Apparently, I have a date." They beam at each other for a few moments before realizing they're standing in the kitchen grinning like fools. Laughing with Kid, Liz feels herself blush a bit and Kid awkwardly brushes a hand down the back of his hair. She glances down for a second, then decides, _What the hell, why not? _and steps forward to peck his cheek. Kid looked at her with wide gold eyes before moving in slowly and brushing his lips against hers. Liz cups a hand around his face and leans into him, deepening the kiss. When they part, they both have those ridiculous smiles on their faces again and they couldn't care less.

Of course, the moment is broken by the harsh ringing of the mirror-phone device in the other room. Kid glances towards the sound, then back at her, uncertain.

"You should get that, it's probably your dad," she says, still smiling and happy. Kid returns the look as he takes a slow step back before turning to walk towards the door. He pauses for a second, hesitating. Quickly, he turns and gives her one last kiss before going to answer the call.

Liz leans back against the counter and tips her head back. She feels elated. A date with Kid! She _has _to tell Tsubaki and Maka...

Wait, she still owes Maka fifty bucks.

Oh well. It was completely worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god. I got the idea for this fic randomly at ****_two in the morning_**** and immediately started writing. At ****_two._**** I wrote a story (admittedly, a one-shot, but still, a ****_story_****) in one sitting! I'm kind of impressed with myself right now. Well, I'll be more impressed with myself if I still think it's pretty good when I'm read it once I'm a bit more... ****_awake._**** Writing stories in the middle of the night: Fun? Sure. Smart? Nooo.**

**The original idea (I don't even know where the hell it came from) for this was to focus solely on Kid and the Thompsons, but I'm a seriously hardcore Soul and Maka fan so I couldn't resist putting that in a bit along with Black Star and Tsubaki. (Those two just don't fit right with anyone else! Well, neither do Soul and Maka in my opinion, but I digress.) It also wasn't supposed to be humor-ish ****_at all_****. Oh well. I think I like it anyways–although I never thought I'd write a fic centered on Kid and Liz (and Patti). But hey, I'm happy with it so whatever.**

**So I hope you liked it! I'd appreciate any reviews, just sayin'.**

**Scarlet Shayde**


End file.
